


if you keep holding me this way

by LSFOREVER



Series: Date Number One Through Forever [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Harry initiates some stuff, Harry is a lot more comfortable, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Snow Angels, Two-Handed Hand Job, bc Harry is big and Louis' hands are small, but he's still nervous, crazy amounts off fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold, very cold out in the snow, but Harry's got Louis right next to him so there's nothing to worry about. Especially after they go inside Louis' much warmer flat and warm up in the best way they know. Oh, and Harry comes to realize some things that will definitely alter their relationship. In a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you keep holding me this way

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS !! goes to:  
> [The absolute most wonderful Beta in the world!!!](http://unwrittenheart.tumblr.com/) I can't thank you enough! Seriously. You're so very helpful with your lovely ideas and wonderful comments that make me smile!  
> [Bonnie!!!](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) I love you. Nothing else to be said here.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own, not Aaya's. If you find any, please let me know in the comments section so I can go check it out for myself, thank you. It should be obvious where I got my title for this. The fifth date of the series will hopefully be up on Louis' birthday, since that's when it is set. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!
> 
> \-- Kat Xx

 

“Z gave me so much shit when he found them.”

Louis cracks up, hand tightening around Harry’s and eyes bright, and because Harry can’t help himself, he walks a little closer and laughs a little too. It’s cold, but Louis is warm beside him and Louis’ hand is warm tangled with his so Harry can’t complain too much. They’ve been walking for only a few minutes now, and Louis seems to be slowing down with every step so Harry knows they must be getting close to the ‘surprise’.

“Of course he did,” Louis says once he’s finally calmed down enough. Harry can’t stop looking over at him, and he feels like he’s definitely close to his answer. “Sorry ‘bout that. God, that was so childish.”

“It’s alright,” Harry replies to Louis’ muttering, hip-bumping him and startling another quick laugh from him. It had been Harry who’d brought them up: the soiled night pants Louis had borrowed and Harry’s soiled briefs. Zayn had laughed at him for ages but he promised not to tell Perrie. Harry really doesn’t want anybody knowing about his sex life, including Zayn, but he has no control over whether or not Zayn randomly decides to do his laundry while Harry’s at work.

Louis comes to a stop and when Harry looks up, they’re standing in front of a cute little park half hidden by a tall apartment building. There’s a swing with snow on the seat, the tiniest of jungle gyms, and a metal slide that looks like it might have ice at the bottom. Harry can’t help but to smile like crazy at Louis and tug on his hand towards the jungle gym.

“That’s alright. Nothing to be ashamed of, right?” Louis laughs out as he’s dragged along, and Harry really, really likes Louis. Like, Louis’ voice is just so amazing and his laugh is wonderful and he’s been nothing but the sweetest, most caring boy towards Harry.

Harry’s glad it’s cold outside and that his cheeks are already pink, because the blush he feels warming up his face is most likely hidden, and he refuses to look back at Louis while climbing onto the tallest platform, which only comes up to his shoulders. He says, “Not really, I guess.”

Louis must not pick up on Harry’s slight hesitance, because he says, “Poke,” right when Harry feels a poke to his bum.

With a squeal, Harry climbs up faster and plops down on his bum before Louis can poke it anymore. “None of that.” He waves his finger.

“Aw!” Louis cries out loudly, stomping his foot. His childlike demeanor is cut short enough, after Harry’s slight frown turns into something fond, and five seconds later Louis is sat right next to Harry, their bodies lined up perfectly. “You’re no fun, you know that?”

Harry knows he’s kidding; he has to be, otherwise he wouldn’t be out with Harry right now, right? Instead of coming back with a playful comment, Harry pulls Louis’ hand into his own and asks, “Will you sing for me?”

Louis is surprised, if the wide eyes and dropped jaw are anything to go by. Harry squeezes his hand, laces their fingers together. He really hopes Louis will agree, because he sure as hell hasn’t forgotten that Louis sometimes sings, and he really wants to hear. They are alone, after all, in this tiny, abandoned park.

“Please?” Harry tacks on after a few long moments of silence.

Then he looks down, because what if Louis really doesn’t want to sing and Harry is being a bit pushy?

Before his crazy thoughts can carry on and grow, Louis pulls his scarf tighter and lays his head on Harry’s shoulder, says, “Yeah, ‘f course. Maybe not right now, though, because my head is cold and I forgot my beanie.”

In an instant, Harry has his off and is pulling it over Louis’ head. It’s the same one he wore to the bar on their second date, and Louis looks like he’s about to protest so Harry cuts in. “I have a scarf,” and he goes on to pull out his French Flag patterned scarf to tie around his head, over his ears. “C’mon. You wear it.”

“Did you plan this?” Louis demands in a playful tone. Harry rolls his eyes and bumps Louis’ shoulder with his own, bringing Louis’ bare hand into his lap and playing with it with both of his own. Louis won’t push him away now, right? Not after Harry’s told him everything and Louis is so convinced they belong together. “Fine,” sighs Louis eventually.

What comes next has Harry giggling and keeping his eyes on Louis’ hand in his lap. Louis sounds even better when he’s singing, belting out the words in the right notes, on the right side of soft and the perfect side of perfect. Harry doesn’t know the song but he likes it already.

When he’s done with the song, Harry pokes his palm and giggles. “You sound lovely,” Harry comments with a smile. Louis’ smile is the brightest Harry has ever seen it, the way his lips quirk up, eyes shining and laugh lines becoming more visible, meshing together perfectly on his gorgeous face.

“Thanks.” Louis shrugs it off, and Harry pokes his side, smiling at the sound Louis makes.

“It’s true,” he insists.

“Whatever. Let’s hear you sing then.”

“I.” Harry has only ever sang in front of four people: Zayn, Perrie, Gemma, and his mother. Singing in front of them was so easy because he grew up with them, so he knew they wouldn’t judge him. But Louis is amazing, as is his voice, and Harry is super self-conscious right now. “I. Maybe later?”

“Hey, no.” Louis turns so his one foot is tucked under his other knee, now facing Harry, and pulls Harry’s face close enough for him to feel Louis’ warm breaths hitting his lips. “It’s alright, yeah? You don’t have to sing for me if you don’t want to. Not right now anyways.”

Harry feels bad because Louis instantly started singing for him, and now when he asks, Harry is nervous. “I will,” he promises, because why wouldn’t he?

Louis kisses Harry. It’s quick and takes Harry by surprise, but Louis’ lips are warm and Harry’s stomach flips a million times before he’s able to take back in his surroundings. Louis’ hand is tight around his, dragging him down from the jungle gym. They land in the snow, Harry hard on his bum, and Louis is up and running away, laughing, before Harry can even react.

“Louis!” Harry yells after the crazy boy he’s soon coming to realize he really wants to call boyfriend.

In just a span of three dates spread out over two and a half weeks, Harry’s gone from silently thinking Louis was super beautiful and funny but totally off limits because he works with Perrie, to liking him so much he’s willing to start a serious relationship with him and wanting to get a hand down his pants. It’s quite amazing really, and Harry gets up from the snow, brushes off his backside, and starts running after Louis.

He chases the boy – man, really, if Harry thinks about it more. Louis’ got scruff on his chin and a little above his lip, he’s twenty four, and has some random tattoos on his right forearm that Harry hasn’t seen much of. Louis is a man, two years older than Harry himself, and Harry likes him so much it’s crazy.

Eventually Louis tires out and lets Harry tackle him into a larger pile of snow in the expanse of land between the swing and the jungle-gym. Louis tickles him and Harry tickles back, though he giggles and soon retracts his hands back to his side, and they’re now lying side by side in the snow.

Harry’s neck is cold, but when Louis suggests, “Let’s make snow angels,” the cold is replaced with warmth from how childish and thrilled Louis sounds.

Linking their fingers together, Harry bites his lips through what was potentially going to be the biggest smile ever, and when he looks away, Louis squeezes his hand. Harry slides his arms up and down through the snow at the same time that he spreads his legs and pushes them back together, Louis doing the same.

They go until Harry is laughing so hard that Louis pulls him so he’s sitting up and kisses him wildly. He pushes his tongue past Harry’s lips so aggressively that it has Harry gasping and jumping in surprise, yet melting into the contact so easily at the same time.

When Harry’s butt starts to get too cold, he pushes Louis away and doesn’t look at him while standing. Louis is next to him in a second, taking hold of his hand. The phantom touch of Louis’ mouth on his has Harry’s body tingling. Fuck.

Harry feels too comfortable right now, not a drop of hesitance present in his body or mind when Louis jumps on his back and orders him to run around the slide three times. “Giddy-up, cowboy!” he says in the worst Southern accent Harry has ever heard, making him laugh and almost fall while his first lap turns into the second.

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry laughs out, linking his arms under Louis’ knees tighter. When Louis bites the skin at the base of his neck, Harry does fall, landing face first in some untouched snow with Louis landing on his back.

They’re both laughing like crazy now, and this must be the most fun he’s had with anybody that wants to be/will be in a relationship with Harry. It’s only been two days since their date on Thursday, and though Louis never claimed this to be a date, that he just wanted to see Harry since they’re both off from work and have nothing to do, Harry already knows that he wants to say yes.

Not today, though. Which. Yeah, he promised to tell Louis right away, but he’s been planning this big night for them on Wednesday night, Louis’ birthday, and he really hopes Louis will agree to go out with him.

When Harry rolls over, Louis stays right where he is, and then he’s sitting on Harry’s stomach, hunched over to press twenty million kisses all over Harry’s face.

“Lou,” Harry bats at Louis’ shoulders and says. Louis pulls up soon enough, and the position they’re in has Harry blushing, and his butt is super cold again. Come to think about it, so are his ears and nose and fingers. “Maybe it’s time to head back in?”

“You’ve never been inside my place, have you?” Louis asks as he gets up and helps Harry up. Harry shakes his head, mainly to shake the snow out of his hair, but also to answer Louis. He’s excited to see Louis’ flat, and Niall has already flown back home to Ireland for Christmas, so they’ll have the flat to themselves.

It’s a bit crazy that already, how Harry doesn’t care that they’ll be alone, and that he won’t care if Louis tries anything. Definitely not sex, not all the way yet, but other things Harry is definitely than okay with.

Maybe Harry needs to stop thinking about sex and sexual things so much around his future boyfriend. They aren’t even technically in a relationship. Yet.

“Well then,” continues Louis, as he takes Harry’s hand and leads him back to the sidewalk. From here, Harry can see the brown bricks of Louis’ building. He’d parked in front of it when he arrived earlier, so he’s seen the outside. But Louis had been waiting outside when he pulled up, so he hasn’t been inside yet. “Let’s go get warm, yeah?”

With an agreeing hum, Harry drapes his arm around Louis’ waist and presses his cheek to Louis’ warm forehead when Louis drops his head to rest on Harry’s shoulder. They walk like that, pressed together, Louis’ fingers through his own in the pocket of Louis’ coat, nodding to the one other person on the sidewalk that they pass.

When they get to the block Louis’ building is on, Harry feels Louis’ phone vibrate in his pocket where his thigh and Harry’s thigh brush as they walk. Harry’s reluctant to let Louis go, but he does anyway. This way he can look over Louis’ shoulder at the text from… dumbledoreXX smiley emoji?

 

_hid mistleto  gotta find it;) x_

 

“Niall?” Harry asks, simply because that’s who he feels like it is.

Louis’ answering grin is mesmerizing. Harry watches Louis’ fingers tap across the screen – _stupid! better not be under the couch or some shit!_ – and tries not to think too much of how lovely Louis’ thumbs look swiping smooth over the cold phone.

God. Harry has the worst mind in the history of worst minds. He swears.

“You up for a challenge?” Louis looks up, smile smug, and Harry rolls his eyes mainly to get rid of any and all thoughts he’s having right now that aren’t completely innocent. “Good,” Louis continues, stuffing his phone into his pocket and linking his arm through Harry’s, pulling him through the front door of his building.

The warm air makes Harry shudder, but it feels absolutely wonderful. “Find the hidden mistletoe, right,” says Harry as they step into the small and almost cramped elevator. Louis leans his head back against the wall, Harry’s eyes travelling over the expanse of his neck. “Where d’you think it’ll be?”

The pointer above the doors slowly pivots from one, rising. The building is old, as is the elevator, and Harry loves it instantly. Louis lives on the tenth floor with Niall.

“Probably hanging from the ceiling, I’d think.” Louis cracks an eye open, and with a slight smile, nudges Harry’s arm with his elbow. “He knew I was inviting you over today.”

“And he thought making us find mistletoe would make us kiss,” Harry says, not as a question, because he knows it’s true. They already kiss enough, but Harry guesses that Niall doesn’t know just how much they actually do. Either that or he’s a horny bastard and really wants his best mate to be kissed all the time.

“Right,” Louis agrees.

There’s a ding, then the doors slowly slide open for them to step out.  Harry follows Louis down the hall to a pale, but what was once a bright neon-green colored door with a 10F above the knocker. Immediately Harry looks up when he steps through the door, and nope, no mistletoe.

“But.” Harry raises his eyebrows for Louis to carry on after shrugging his coat and boots off.

“ _But_ ,” Louis continues, stepping close enough for their chests to be pressed together and noses touching. “I don’t really think we’d need that mistletoe either way, would we?”

Harry bites his lip. The flat is a bit of a mess, but Harry was expecting as much. Especially since both Louis and Niall live here. Harry focuses back in on Louis’ smug eyes and Eskimo-kisses him.

“You’re such a sap,” Louis teases, hitting Harry’s chest and laughing.

A sap? Harry doesn’t know if that’s good or not, so he bites his lip again to keep from asking and averts his gaze. No need to let Louis know that he still gets a bit insecure about himself sometimes – a lot of the time, actually.

He’s pretty good at hiding that, has been ever since he started secondary school. Louis catches it, though, poking Harry’s nose and kissing his chin. “I think it’s wonderful,” he says fondly.

This makes Harry blush. Louis surprises him all the time with these wonderful comments about how much he loves something that Harry does or something about Harry, and it’s still sometimes hard to understand how Louis can know so much about Harry and not find something he doesn’t like.

He hasn’t seemed to, yet, because Harry knows that if he had, he would’ve told Harry.

“Well,” Louis presses on, tugging on a stray curl beside Harry’s ear. “I’d better go make some tea while you find that precious plant, hm?”

Harry nods. “Alright. Just a bit of milk in mine, if that’s alright?”

“God.” Louis grimaces, pokes Harry’s bottom lip. “Why can’t you just drink it plain like I do? Don’t tell me you’re into that herbal shit too.” He groans. “Black tea is the best.”

Harry knows how strongly Louis feels about his tea from the countless arguments he and Perrie have gotten into before this ‘dating’ thing started. Instead of answering – because he really just wants to find this plant, drink some tea, and kiss Louis a little – he pecks Louis on the cheek and scampers off to the living room.

He’s more exploring than anything else, but he’s got his eye out for that supposedly hidden mistletoe. It isn’t until Harry has walked around the living room twice, has searched the bathroom, and what he assumes is Niall’s room from all the Supras and Adidas laying around, and is in the doorway of Louis’ room, that he sees it.

Louis’ got his TOMS and VANS lying about on the floor, the Lord Of The Rings blanket he had brought over the second time he hung out with everybody at Harry’s flat not four months ago spread over his bed, and right above Harry’s head, as soon as he steps into the room, is that plant.

Of course Niall would put it there.

Louis bumps into him and almost spills their tea when he walks through. “Watch it, you big ape!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry is quick to say, taking his tea from Louis’ hand. He can tell it’s his because it’s a lighter color, the result of adding milk. “Thank you.”

Louis rolls his eyes but he starts drinking from his ‘I AM NOT AWAKE’ tea mug, Harry doing the same from his plain blue mug. His mind stays on the plant hanging above their heads, and he’s surprised Louis hasn’t noticed it yet.

“You and Niall are very messy.” Harry kicks a shoe that’s close, and when he looks back up, Louis is smiling and his tea is already half gone. “Just saying.”

“Right. That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Just making an observation,” Harry states. “So. I found the mistletoe.”

When Louis’ eyes go wide, Harry points up, and he watches as Louis slowly looks up and smiles. “Does that mean I get to kiss you now?” he asks, and just because Harry knows that he can, he takes their cups, sets them on the nearest dresser, and slowly leans down to bring their lips together.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers as he’s pulled against Louis, before being kissed deeper. Louis’ fingers tangle under Harry’s scarf in the back, pulling it loose until it slips. Before Harry can grab it, Louis’ jogging over to his bed and wrapping the cloth around his own head.

“Do I look just as pretty as you?” asks Louis, using a higher pitched tone and fluttering his eyelashes.

Rolling his eyes, Harry follows and sits across from him. “Of course you do,” he says, because he can’t say he’s not pretty or Louis will get upset and argue that he is. It’s a text war they’ve had twice now, and Harry had learned his lesson when Louis refused to talk to him for a full four hours after each time.

“Well good. Now kiss me, you fool!” He takes Harry by surprise with the slight shouting and the way his hands grab Harry’s shirt and _pulls_ , until Harry is half in his lap, them both leaning back into the pile of pillows against the headboard.

Harry’s yelp is muffled by Louis’ lips, but that’s okay because he’s grown quite fond of kissing the boy – _man_ , wishes they could every day. He clutches Louis’ bicep in one hand and his shirt in the other, and only when they slightly roll so Harry is on his back, Louis half leaning over him, does he notice how cold and damp his jeans are.

“Lou,” he pulls back to say, then jumps up from the bed. Louis looks shocked but he recovers and raises an eyebrow curiously, in such a way that Harry has to look away for a few seconds while he explains, “My jeans’re cold.”

“Oh.” Louis gets up too, going to the dresser that the tea mugs are on and pulling out a pair of sweats. When he turns, he throws them to Harry then goes back to facing the wall, and Harry smiles at how sweet Louis is, giving him privacy. “Only fair since you let me borrow your night pants, yeah?”

As Harry’s peeling off the tight jeans, he says, “But these won’t get soiled like those did,” without even thinking. The moment Louis groans like a child and starts to complain, Harry’s eyes go wide because he’s realized what he said.

“But Harry!” Louis’ arms go out wide then drop to his sides dramatically. He doesn’t turn around. “You’re really no fun!”

Harry really doesn’t know what to say to that. It was a complete lie, and Harry doesn’t know whether or not these will – wait. Yeah he does. These sweats definitely won’t get soiled because if anything does happen, he’s taking them off. It’s too warm as it is.

“Alright,” Harry announces, and Louis turns around in a second, stomping forward. He kisses Harry’s cheek, and then runs out the door with the tea mugs in hand. “What’re – ”

“Putting these away!” yells Louis from wherever else in the flat.

Okay. Alright, yeah. So… Harry may or may not be thinking of dragging Louis into a snog when he gets back in hopes of it turning into more. There’s nothing wrong with that, especially since he knows Louis is going to be his boyfriend hopefully within a few days.

Plus, it’s been really hard keeping inappropriate thoughts out of his head while with Louis, especially as he watched Louis run out of the room just a few seconds ago. So what? Harry’s human, and though he was taught all throughout his childhood and teenage years that relationships are special and that they’re to be treated with only the best, it’s not like getting his hands on Louis would violate that. Maybe his mother would be a bit disappointed if she ever found out – they have only been doing this ‘dating’ thing for about three weeks – but Harry can’t bring himself to regret a thing about what he wants.

So Harry gets back up on the bed, wrapping the Lord Of The Rings blanket around his shoulders and laying back so only his shoulders and head are propped up, and he waits. Louis takes longer than Harry thought he would, and he has a feeling it’s on purpose, but when the blue-eyed boy skips back into the room, Harry’s smiling instantly.

Harry’s not surprised that Louis shuts the door behind himself, nor is he surprised when Louis goes to shut the curtains of the large window. “’S too bright,” he explains when Harry gives him a confused look. “Were you still cold?”

Harry looks down at the blanket and shrugs. _Not really, no_ , he thinks to himself. In fact, he’d rather not have the blanket at all, wanting to kick it down to the end of the bed, but oh well. If it means Louis cuddling him and forcing a few quick kisses out of him like he does, then it’s so worth it. Except, Harry doesn’t let Louis pull away for too long, biting his lip and leaning up to kiss him back.

Like before, Louis is half over him, leg hooked over Harry’s and chest pressed to his side. Though the sweatpants are thick, Harry is wearing a dark red thong right now that might as well just be some lace barely held together by thin strings, so he knows Louis can feel him against his thigh, and he’s not even hard yet.

“I like you more than just because of how beautiful you are, you know that, right?” Louis asks, his voice carrying a note of nervousness that makes Harry smile. There’s not a drop of nervousness or hesitance in his body right now, and he’s the one with anxiety problems.

“Yeah,” answers Harry, keeping his eyes closed and letting himself enjoy the feeling of Louis’ breath on his lips. “I do.”

Louis kisses him again, and Harry dares to part his lips before Louis has even hinted at wanting a snog. Harry does, though, and he knows Louis won’t leave so he’s more than willing to initiate things.

They kiss. And kiss, and Louis trails his tongue over Harry’s jaw, and then they kiss some more, and it’s not long before Louis’ hot tongue licking into his mouth has Harry pressing hard against Louis’ thigh. Yeah, this is definitely what he wanted, what he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about for the past week, next to Louis’ eyes.

Louis takes notice too, and after shifting a bit so his thigh slots between Harry’s, he presses down. He’s hard against Harry’s thigh too, and only does Harry notice this after he’s done gasping. “Yeah?” Louis asks quietly, pressing down again.

Harry nods, because hell yeah. Whatever Louis has been asking, Harry wants. He wants, and wants, and wants some  more, because Louis’ started a slow grind, hiking his knee up higher. This has Harry’s thighs spreading more, and now Louis can dip down harder against him. It’s not as good as it could be; Louis could move over more so their cocks align, or they could lose their clothes.

Either way, it’d be better than the already amazing feeling right now, and Harry wants it. “Louis,” he whispers, gasping, twitching against Louis’ thigh when Louis licks up his neck and kisses back down. Fuck, that feels so good.

Louis follows as he sits up. Harry pushes the blanket away and peels his shirt off, feeling himself blush because of Louis’ lovely eyes travelling down his torso, stopping at his crotch, and then coming back up to his own. “So sexy,” he whispers back, kissing Harry before pulling his own shirt off.

There’s the cursive Harry’s only caught glimpses of before. _It Is What It Is_ , in black letters right across his chest. He’s got chest hair but not in a gross way, soft and very sparse when Harry reaches up to touch it. Louis’ tan skin, muscles and slight tummy, all combine to make the best torso Harry has ever seen, and his mouth goes dry.

Louis chuckles, and when Harry snaps his eyes up, Louis is staring back with humor in his eyes. “What?” he asks, a bit self-conscious now.

“Nothing,” Louis is quick to say, all humor gone and replaced with fond and arousal. He pushes Harry back onto his back, straddles his thighs, and kisses him at the same time that he brings their hips together. “Just funny how we both stared at each other like that.”

Harry arches his back, fighting back the sound threatening to escape. He really doesn’t want to soil these knickers and sweats. Thankfully, Louis’ hand comes down to cup him through the material, and Harry gasps again, hips jumping into the contact.

“Please.” He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, but Louis seems to know, since he nods and hooks his fingers over the waistband, enough to brush across the head of Harry’s cock poking out of the top of the lace. “Fuck.”

“Ooh,” Louis teases, doing it again and wiggling his eyebrows. “Cursing. You’re such a bad boy.”

“Shut up.” Harry bats at Louis’ arm lightly, not caring one bit about Louis’ teasing because Louis is toying with him and it’s not fair. Hoping it will speed Louis up, Harry brings his own hand up to grip Louis through his sweats, and the way Louis’ eyelids flutter is so pretty. Everything about Louis is pretty.

Louis’ hand dips in all the way, fingers wrapping tightly around the base and pumping, dry, a couple of times. “This okay?” he asks, lips pressed to Harry’s ear.

“Yes,” hisses Harry as Louis flicks his thumb over his slit a few times, squeezing tightly, making him feel so good. He’s forgotten about reciprocating, his hand resting over Louis’ crotch, but this feels too good for him to care at the moment.

Especially when Louis tugs harder. The dry pull is, well, dry, so therefore not very comfortable, but how long has it been since he’s had someone else’s hand on him like this? Too long, exactly.

He very much doesn’t want to be sore for the rest of the day, though, so Harry pulls Louis’ hand away from his body and says, “’S a bit dry.”

Harry watches as Louis nods and gets up from the bed, leaving his eyes on Louis’ bum as he walks to the dresser and digs around in the top drawer. To save time, Harry pushes down the sweats and kicks them to the side of the bed, but he leaves the knickers on, knowing how much Louis likes them.

When Louis turns, he curses, eyes dark and chest heaving. “This is exactly what I’d been imagining on our first date,” he confesses. “Though your panties were blue.”

“I have blue ones too,” Harry says, spreading his thighs and watching as Louis’ eyes travel down. Though the thong was made for him, enough cloth to hold his cock, it’s not enough to hold him while he’s hard, nor is it enough to hold his balls, and he knows what he must look like right now.

When Louis settles back on the bed, it’s between Harry’s legs, kneeling close enough that Harry’s thighs drape over his own. He lost his sweats before getting back on the bed too, so Harry can see the line of his dick better now, the way it’s tucked in the waistband to the side. The small bottle in Louis’ hands has Harry squirming in anticipation, but Louis leans over and presses his nose to the side of his cock, breathing in.

It’s not what Harry had thought he’d do, but it’s more than amazing to have Louis’ mouth this close to him, mouthing up his shaft over the lace, warm and wet and wonderful.

Harry is about to ask Louis what he plans on doing, because he’s okay with Louis pulling his dick out and playing with it, but he’s sure as hell not ready for any bum stuff yet, when Louis sits back up. He flicks the cap open and Harry watches, lip caught between his teeth, as Louis drizzles a little over his palm, then closes and tosses the bottle to the bed.

With his clean hand, he pulls down the lace so that Harry’s cock and balls are resting above it, and rubs his hands together to warm the lube. Harry keeps quiet, rushes of arousal shooting up his spine every time Louis’ slick hands make a sound. He’s not sure why Louis is wetting both hands, but he soon finds out when Louis wraps one around the base and keeps it there, while rubbing over his head with the other.

“You’re big,” Louis explains without any prompting, and Harry lets out a low whine. Louis’ hands pick up speed, pumping up and down, playing with the head of his cock, tight and wet and feeling lovely. He’s never received a two-handed handjob before, and it’s the best handjob he’s ever gotten.

Harry’s thighs tremble and his shoulders shake with Louis’ movements as Louis’ hands twist just right, and they’re both thankful that the flat is empty and that Louis had shut the curtains earlier. Harry can’t keep his eyes open, draping an arm over them so he doesn’t have to watch Louis. Fuck, it feels good, but Harry is still a little embarrassed. Mostly by the sounds he can’t hold back, and some from the way his hips keep jumping because this is already feeling too good.

Louis pumps and twists and stays tight, and since Harry can’t see, he can almost imagine this being what it would be like if Louis was actually on top of him. Warm and tight and wet. God, Harry’s insides turn and he’s shouting before he can help himself.

But Louis wraps his fingers tight around the base of Harry’s cock, preventing him from coming. “Louis!” he whines, squirming and glaring up at the smirk Louis sports. The pressure is enough to keep Harry on the edge, but he still can’t come like this.

Louis’ cock is pink and pretty and curved up towards his stomach, uncut and glistening at the head, and Harry has to hold back another whimper when Louis scoots forward to line their cocks up. Harry’s thighs are still thrown over Louis’, but they slot together so perfectly.

Louis’ got a hand wrapped tightly around both of them as he leans over Harry, bending him in half, to kiss him. As he starts moving his hands again, Harry shivers, his mouth opening up easily for Louis’ tongue. Louis looks sinful like this, bending Harry in half, skin shiny with sweat, muscles straining, and Harry wonders if this is what it would look like if Louis were actually fucking him.

He sure hopes so.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis grits out, biting Harry’s lip and thrusting into his hand, sliding against Harry easily from the lube and precome courtesy of both boys. It feels more than amazing.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ back, digging his blunt fingernails down into Louis’ taut skin. He feels like he could fall over that edge any second now. Louis groans, arching his back to press against Harry’s fingers, so Harry presses harder and gasps when Louis bites his neck.

It’s not hard, but it’s enough that Harry knows he’ll have a mark. Especially since Louis starts sucking on the spot right after, hard and wonderful. Harry comes just like that, with Louis hand tight around them both, Louis thrusting into his hand and against Harry, Louis’ mouth on his neck, which just so happens to be the most sensitive part of Harry’s body besides the obvious.

It’s an amazing orgasm, running through him hot and fast. He sees white as his body convulses and spills over Louis’ hand, down his wrist, and he’s barely there enough to reach a hand between them and jerk Louis off through his own orgasm.

-

Louis falls against him easily, limp, and Harry lets his legs slide back down to the bed. They’re both breathing hard as they come down.

Harry feels on top of the world, and he’s definitely going to say yes now. Well, not right now. But still.

“You good?” Louis breaths out against his neck before lifting himself up onto his elbows. Harry takes one look in those eyes and smiles, nodding and surging up for a kiss.

“Definitely,” he says after Louis pulls away. “More than.”

His breathing has calmed but they’re both covered in come and sweat and it’s starting to get uncomfortable. Louis must be thinking the same thing since he sits back on his haunches and states, “Gonna go get a flannel, yeah?”

Harry nods. He’s cold without Louis being here with him, but when Louis gets back he doesn’t waste time in climbing back on the bed, already clean, to wipe the flannel across Harry’s stomach and sensitive cock while kissing him.

Harry really does think that Louis is the best, scolding his past self for having any doubts the evening before their first date.

After Louis throws the flannel onto the night table, he grabs the blanket and pulls it up over their bodies. Harry settles in, curling against Louis, who is warm and soft, and Harry can ignore the thick smell of sex in the room.

“Louis?” he says tentatively, pressing a hand to Louis’ belly. Louis hums, stroking Harry’s curls away from his face. The scarf he stole from Harry is probably tangled up in the sheets, and Harry needs to stop thinking of unrelated things at the moment. “I, um.”

“Harry,” Louis chuckles, sounding amused, and he brings Harry’s face up from his bare – _sexy_ – chest to kiss his nose.

Harry giggles, and some of the nerves leave him. “Can I come pick you up Wednesday?” he asks in a rush, ducking his head back into Louis’ chest. His heartbeat is racing and he wonders if Louis can feel it.

“That’s my birthday, you know?” Louis pokes his chest lightly. “Definitely. I don’t plan on driving home until Christmas morning so I’m all yours. What’ve you got in mind?”

Harry pushes at his chest when Louis waggles his eyebrows, rolls his eyes, and breathes in the scent of Louis’ skin. The smell is sweet, and Harry smiles. “Don’t know just yet,” he admits, refusing to look anywhere but the soft, yet rough edges and curls of Louis’ chest tattoo for the moment.

He’s been thinking about a nice dinner out in town, and afterwards, presenting the new scarf he’d just gotten in the mail yesterday. The next night after their first date, after Harry had gotten off work, the first thing he had done was order a new scarf from the Burberry website online, a dark blue one that he was sure would bring out the blue in Louis’ eyes.

It’s hidden in its protective box under his bed right now, clean and smelling like the special forty quid fabric softener he uses for his own scarves, because it’s the only thing that won’t be too harsh on the soft fabric.

Harry really hopes Louis will like it, and that Louis won’t think of him as dumb for actually buying one. It hadn’t been that much; they had a half off sale for online purchases at the time, and since Harry has already bought from there before, shipping was free. Louis better like it and he better accept it, along with saying yes to Harry.

“Still working that out,” he eventually says. Louis is warm, and with the duvet around them, Harry doesn’t feel cold anymore, not like he usually does for a long time after orgasming.

“Well, I have a bit of paperwork I might have to finish up at the office that morning, but I should be free by at least ten.”

The building that Louis and Perrie’s work is located in pops into Harry’s mind. It’s an older one, made of brick, with weeds and vines growing up the sides. The interior design company they work for is located on the seventh floor of one of the tallest buildings in town, and Harry says, “Lemme pick you up, then.”

“From my work?” Louis asks, a little unbelieving. “I’ll probably be the only one there. None of the loud, stress-induced patrons of mine to entertain you with their ruckus.” Louis’ accent is thick now, making Harry’s heart flutter a bit.

But. Right, yeah. Harry doesn’t care for the rush of people up at the office, because they’re usually loud and stressing out, just like Louis had said. Harry is glad both Perrie and Louis have their own offices with four walls, instead of the little cubicles that are always packed.

Harry does like it when it’s almost empty and silent though, like he’s experienced when bringing up a late dinner to his blond or blue haired – whatever she feels like at the time – friend. It’s calming.

“And? Not my kind of thing.” Louis’ eyebrows furrow for two seconds before realization crosses his eyes, and Harry shrugs his shoulders before Louis can apologize. “’S all good. I like it better when it’s quiet and less packed anyways.”

“I know. I still feel a little bad for making you go to the bar last week.” Wow. It’s really only been one week, one week exactly since the bar, and yet it feels like it’s been months since he and Louis have started whatever this ‘dating’ thing is.

Whenever Harry thinks about how fast they’re moving, and how fast he always gets attached to people, because it happens, he remembers they he and Louis have known each other for months. No matter how fast they may be moving, no matter how much Harry feels like Louis’ already a lifeline for him, it doesn’t matter to Harry. They’ve always been friendly and Harry has always had a certain interest in this boy.

Even when this boy has made him more nervous than he has ever been. Like he probably will be in a few days time.

“You didn’t make me,” Harry insists, keeping his voice quiet as to not disrupt the smooth atmosphere that has been created around them. He’d like everything to stay like this for a little while longer, if it’s all the same. “I wanted to go… Okay, yes, I was very anxious and nervous being around so many people, but you were there and Liam and Niall were nice enough – still are. I liked it.”

Smiling, Louis ducks down to kiss Harry, chaste but sweet, and more stomach-churning than ever. In a good way.

“Will we be going out, then?”

Harry sighs, smiling. “Yeah. I think brunch should do, yeah? There’re quite a few coffee shops and cafés around town.” _And a very nice, very expensive restaurant right outside of town_ , Harry almost tacks on at the end, but he doesn’t want to give anything away. Louis will be dressed up more than usual anyways, since Harry will be picking him up from work.

“We sound like a proper couple, you know that, right?” Louis teases, flicking one of Harry’s nipples. Harry hisses and pushes his hand away, ignoring the slight arousal that spikes  up his spine in response. Maybe they should’ve put at least their unders back on before settling in for a cuddle.

Harry feels a blush creeping up his neck, spreading across his cheeks, so he presses his hot face to Louis’ chest and keeps it there. There’s a small chip in the paint across from where he’s at, and Harry thinks it might be from the floor lamp right next to it. Maybe Louis hit the wall while moving the lamp or something.

Maybe Harry should get back to this universe, please.

“I know,” he mumbles. Louis’ slight stubble scrapes over his forehead in a nice way, and for an instant, Harry imagines feeling it on his thighs. Even after he’s had one of the best orgasms of his life, Louis still manages to make him feel hot and squirmy.

He doesn’t say anything else about that though, and Louis picks up on his silence, changing the subject, bless him. “I’m hungry, but I don’t want to get up,” he complains.

Chuckling, Harry presses closer. “It is warm under here,” he agrees, but then he feels his stomach clench, and he knows that it’ll be time to get up sooner rather than later. “But food does sound good right now too.”

“Wanna go get some lunch?”

“Or I could make you lunch here? I’m sure you have something I can work with.” Louis bats Harry’s shoulder and Harry chuckles, knowing full well that they do. It’s easier to tease and be himself around Louis now. No need to hold back as much.

Some of it is still instinct, but Harry can deal with that later.

“Gotta make it good, then,” Louis teases back, bringing Harry to sit up with him and stretching. Harry has to tear his eyes away from the way Louis’ tan, smooth skin stretched over his muscles, so he turns and swings his feet off the bed.

Louis pinches his naked bum when he stands, giggling and getting up on his own side of the bed. He’s too far out of reach, so Harry only glares at him a little and wiggles his bum around. “None of that,” he says, just like he had at the park earlier, and Harry pulls on the closest bottoms.

They’re Louis’, a soft pair of trackies that tickle his thighs and bare bum. When he turns around, Louis’ staring at him, now wearing the same sweats as before, and Harry is glad Louis opted to stay shirtless. He’s beautiful.

“Lunch now?” he asks, shaking out the curls that have fallen in his face and pushing them back. Louis’ eyes follow Harry’s movements, flitting quickly, and Harry rolls his eyes, making his way over to grab Louis’ hand. “Lunch…” he prompts Louis out of his daze.

“Right,” says Louis, shaking his head a bit. “Sorry. You’re just… Really, very wonderful, you know that?”

Harry feels his face redden again. “Th-thanks.”

Louis squeezes his hand. Harry squeezes back, and they make their way out to the kitchen, his mind drifting off to their date on Wednesday, and how perfect it’ll be.

 


End file.
